


An abrupt ending

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander tests he new junior officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An abrupt ending

**Author's Note:**

> So...I found this unsent text message the morning after a jovial evening sharing a couple of cider growlers, and found the abrupt ending a very interesting place for my past self to have left it, so here's that.

Alexander paced before his crew. He was nearing his time to shine and he was to command his old friends, John Laurens and Lafayette. "Gentlemen," Alexander cleared his throat and repressed a smirk as he took control of the men he always wished to manipulate. "If you are truly men of honor you will accommodate the man who has become your commander." John Laurens hesitated, knowing that he commonly took the dominant position with his friend when they became intimate and wondering if revenge was in the future. "Sir, I've always considered you the best friend I've got," Laurens plead. "Laurens," Alexander smiled. "This is your shot." Lafayette listened closely and fearing that he was at a disadvantage, grabbed ahold of the young commsnder's penis


End file.
